Cuba Gooding Jr.
Cuba Gooding Jr. (1968 - ) Film Deaths: *''Pearl Harbor (2001) '[Dorie Miller]: Killed (off-screen) when his ship is sunk by the Japanese. (The real-life death of Dorie Miller is neither seen, nor referenced in the film, however the final scene clearly takes places some years after his death.) *Dirty (2005)' [''Salim Adel]: Shot in the back of the head with a shotgun by one of Robert LaSardo’s cohorts (Taboo, Cesar Garcia, Frank Alvarez, Robert 'Lil Rob' Flores, or Edward Meza) as he is sitting in a car having encountered Clifton Collins Jr.’s ghost (his body is later seen as Clifton observes the hit squad drive away) *''Wrong Turn at Tahoe (2009) '[Joshua]: Possibly mortally wounded when he's shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with Leonor Varela; the movie ends with Cuba holding a gun to Miguel Ferrer's head as Miguel is driving Cuba to the hospital. Although their fates are unconfirmed, Cuba's dialogue implies that he intends to kill Miguel even if it means his own death. *The Hit List (2011)' [''Jonas]: Shot to death after encouraging Cole Hauser to do so. His body is later shown on a stretcher in a body bag. *''Machete Kills (2013) ' [El Camaleon 2]: Shot to death by Billy Blair. He plays one of the forms of a shapeshifter while Walton Goggins, Lady Gaga and Antonio Banderas play the other forms, so while Antonio is the only one who gets shot, Cuba's character still dies. *Summoned ''(2013)' [Detective John Callendar]: Strangled to death (off-screen) by Tim Abell. His hanging body is later seen when Bailey Chase discovers him. Television Deaths: *''MacGyver: Serenity ''(1990) [Billy Colton]: Shot in the chest by Michael Des Barres while Cuba is holding a shotgun on Michael. This is part of Richard Dean Anderson's dream; he survives in reality. *''Daybreak'' (1993; TV movie) [Torch]: Dies of the mutant AIDS virus, although he is still alive when the film ends his condition is deemed terminal (so I thought I'd list this just in case). *''The Tuskegee Airmen ''(1995; TV movie) [Billy Roberts]: Shot when German fighters fire on his plane; he dies of his wounds before the plane crashes. (Thanks to Michael) *''American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 8'' (2016) [Dominic Banks]: Hacked to death with a machete by the Piggy Man when Adina Porter refuses to let him into the bedroom for safety over the deaths of Lily Rabe and André Holland. Notable Connections *Son of Cuba Gooding (lead singer of The Main Ingredient). *Brother of Omar Gooding. Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Action Stars Category:War Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:American Crime Story Cast Members Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:War veterans